Muggle Date Night
by Valsays
Summary: Ginny has a confession to make - she's always wanted to go to a Muggle bar. Harry is game for a new excursion.


"We have the night to ourselves tonight, so what do you want to do?" Harry asked over dinner.

The question was innocent enough, but Ginny seemed hesitant.

"...Harry..." She began tentatively, her face flushed red before she could even begin.

"What?" A fork clattered clumsily as Harry stopped eating, completely interested in what had her so flustered.

"Well, I've always wanted to... to do something..." she fumbled out, unable to look at him directly in the eye.

Harry was equal parts nervous and excited. They had three lovely children together. What on earth could have her this worked up and embarrassed, after so many years spent exploring each other extensively?

"Go on, Gin," he grinned. This HAD to be good.

"As silly as this sounds... I want to go to a muggle pub," she rushed out.

"Merlin, Ginny, is that all?" Harry laughed.

"Well, yes, I don't know why I feel so embarrassed about it. I just feel nervous for some reason. But we always go to the same wizarding bars, and I've always wondered what it would be like..." she trailed off. "Do you even know of one we could go to?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I could ask Dudley, but I fear anywhere he'd go for a pint would likely be incredibly boring for you. Muggle sports and all that, no quidditch."

"That's the thing..." Ginny confessed, "I'm nervous because I'm afraid if I have a pint or two too many that I'll forget... talk about quidditch or do some accidental magic without thinking."

"So we will leave our wands at home," Harry suggested. "We'll just pretend to be Muggles for the night. I'll ring Dudley anyway; if he doesn't seem to have any good ideas, we'll at least have a list of some to avoid."

It turned out Dudley had a couple promising leads after all, and Harry and Ginny wore their most Muggle-y clothes they could find, paid the sitter in advance, and ventured out on their chosen adventure; Harry with amused interest, and Ginny with equal parts excitement and trepidation.

The first pub ended up being too loud "Merlin's balls! How do they not go deaf?" Ginny screamed in Harry's ear and he still couldn't hear her. The bar was too crowded and not even flashing the tops of her tits attracted the busy bartender to them.

The second pub was nearly too slow. "Everyone must be at the first bar," Ginny murmured into Harry's ear. The ale the bartender recommended wasn't really to Ginny's taste either, so she suggested they move along after she chugged as much as she politely could. It made her more nervous, being one of the few clientele. Hardly anyone spoke, and she had the feeling they'd somehow interrupted something private, and everyone was waiting for them to leave to resume whatever it was.

"Sorry," Harry said after they escaped what Ginny had renamed 'The Doldrums' in her head. He hoped she wasn't going to call the whole thing off.

Ginny laughed, overcome with a sudden heady, giddy sense of freedom after escaping unscathed. He should have known she wouldn't give up that easily.

"It's fine," she smiled up at Harry as she slid her hand comfortably into his warm hand. "Third time's the charm?" she suggested hopefully. "Or, you know, maybe fourth with our luck."

"It'll be like Goldilocks and the Three Bears," he chuckled.

"That silly Muggle story you keep reading the kids," she smirked with a teasing glint to her eye. "Don't the bears set her on fire?"

Harry laughed, "The version I read to them has gone through several revisions. She has her fun and gets away."

"Well, good," she decided.

There was a line around the building at the next bar.

"Why don't we just go there?" Ginny pointed across the street. The name had attracted her at first glance, 'Ministry of Sound.'

"I'm game if you are," Harry said good-naturedly.

Once inside, it was decently crowded. Enough people to make Ginny feel like she could be one of the crowd, but sparse enough that they easily got drinks at the bar. Instead of a pint, Ginny suggested they try one of the spectacularly Muggle drinks. Harry ordered a dirty martini, to which Ginny snorted, and then chose a split peach Bellini, which amused herself greatly.

They sipped their drinks; Harry's was boring, yet tasty and Ginny's was delicious, less like a drink and more like candy. As a result, she found herself getting tipsy faster than she realized. Giggling freely, she ordered The Amazing Technicolor Unicorn martini and settled in to people watch with her back to the bar. The majority of space was taken up by a dance floor, and the more tipsy she got the more the beat felt familiar and comfortable. By the time the drink had turned her tongue and lips a rainbow riot of colors, she was ready to pull a very amused Harry onto the dance floor.

She'd noted there was no real pattern to the dancing, everyone seemed to just shamelessly grind themselves against their dance partner. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck, her eyes closed, feeling the beat inside her feet, standing on tiptoe and wiggling her hips along. She flipped around, her back to Harry's front, and felt him run his hands down her body to hold her close. She ground against him shamelessly and felt him harden and fit between the cheeks of her shapely arse.

She whirled suddenly, and Harry felt himself jerk at the suggestive look on her face.

"Here?" He mouthed over the music, his eyebrows raised.

Ginny smirked in response, taking his hands in hers and dancing herself backwards to drag them off the dance floor. Once they were out of the crowd she confirmed with a determined "here" throatily into his ear. His cock strained as she grasped it firmly through his Muggle jeans.

He let her drag him to the bathrooms and she held up a cautionary finger and disappeared alone inside. A moment later two women left in a hurry and Ginny yanked him inside, locking the door behind them.

"Merlin's tits, Harry, I'm so drunk!" she laughed. "Fuck me here, now," she fumbled clumsily at his buttoned jeans.

Harry ran his hands up her thighs, under her dress, and slid a probing finger along the dampened crotch of her knickers. Satisfied her arousal was sufficient already, he jerked her underwear down and out of the way. She groaned in response, leaning forward against him. He quickly undid his own jeans and boxers to free himself. Then he ran his hands back under her dress, grabbing her arse and pulling her against him. They kissed, needy and insistent, until he lifted her up, her legs automatically coming up to wrap around his waist.

Harry staggered forward until Ginny's arse abruptly met the porcelain edge of a sink. He lifted her until she rested on top of it, taking advantage of the assisted leverage to line himself up and push himself inside her.

Ginny moaned in encouragement, gripping the backs of his shoulders. She used her legs to help pull him toward her as he began a slow, tortuous rhythm. She couldn't get a good grind from this position and she grunted her frustration until Harry splayed one hand against her stomach, sliding down until he could press his thumb between them, coming in direct contact with the most sensitive part of her.

"Fuck, yes, Harry," she groaned. "Right there..." she moaned as she felt everything tighten inside, the tension building unbearably slowly. She ached and every thrust filled that ache, relieving it ever so slowly.

Harry's rhythm quickened, matching the thumping of the bass outside the bathroom. Sweat began to bead on his forehead with the effort. He clutched her tighter, rubbing her faster and feeling her tighten more with each thrust until she doubled over, and he knew he was in the home stretch as she concentrated all of her being on reaching that blissful release, her hips moving uncontrollably now.

He couldn't hold back any longer, and with a grunt and moan he felt his own tension release in spurts inside her. The extra movement was just what she needed to push herself over the edge and she let herself go with a strangled cross between a moan and a triumphant laugh, clutching to Harry like he was a life raft and she was set loose on the sea.

Once she'd come down and steadied her breathing to a more manageable rate she looked up at Harry with such satisfaction and love, he nearly came again, if he'd had anything left.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant..." Ginny giggled blissfully as she sat up to press her forehead against Harry's. They kissed slower, patiently this time.

"How long you think that banging's been going on?" Harry grinned after it ended.

Someone seemed desperate to get into the bathroom.

Ginny pushed Harry back gently, reaching for her wand to cast a charm and coming up empty handed. "Oh, I didn't think about this part," she snickered ruefully.

Harry grinned at their predicament. "Muggles are animals," he agreed, slipping his softening cock back inside his boxers and pulling his jeans back up.

Ginny took one look at her soiled knickers and shook her head. "There's no hope for these," she decided mournfully. She cleaned herself as best she could and binned the knickers.

"Fine with me," Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively and got a squeal from Ginny as he gave her a playful smack on her rump.

She unlocked the door and a few angry girls spilled in. Ginny waved cheerily at the insults slung at her as she led Harry out and back home, where the kids were asleep and they could take a very long, hot shower together.


End file.
